Countdown
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: It's New Years and along with Fairy Tail's annual party comes Mira's matchmaking schemes and a certain blonde celestial mage's desperation to stay out of the woman's shenanigans.


**So I originally intended to publish this closer to midnight but well New Years. Anyways I hope you enjoy Countdown.**

* * *

Pulling one of the large doors to the guild open a bright smile lit up her face upon seeing the decorated guild and its members strewn about laughing and enjoying the celebration for the New Year. Sighing contently the stellar mage made her way to the bar, ordering a drink from Kinana, deciding to join in on the festivities early this year. Thanking the purple haired barmaid she took her mug and made her way over to the table with her rambunctious team mates, giggling at the sight of Gray and Natsu on the verge of a fight and Erza sitting eating a plate of two rather large pieces of strawberry cake.

Greeting the trio warmly, she sat down, taking a drink from her mug, settling the two boys down before striking up a conversation with Erza about plans after the New Year, but mostly about her plans to take a long solo job so she was going to have to take Gray or Natsu along with her or just fend for herself. Of course the blonde was unsurprised and she wondered how long these lengthy solo jobs would last but then she also didn't want to think about them ending because that would leave her with options she didn't particularly care to think about.

The duo continued talking for a little while longer, Lucy drinking several mugs of alcohol before staggering her way over to Levy's table – greeting the iron slayer a little _too_ loudly before she plopped herself down. The two girls began their usual topics, a few mentions of after the New Year plans and then mostly how soon Lucy was going to get the next few chapters of her novel done and Lucy prodding into how things were going with Gajeel as the bluenette hadn't really outright confessed to the man – which still flabbergasted the stellar mage.

"You know Lucy." The script mage's tone had her curiosity peaking. "I didn't think you were going to stay here so late tonight." Brows furrowing the celestial spirit mage stared at her friend for several long minutes before realization dawned on her, as she recalled Mira's plan for the New Year's party.

"Ah, that - that reminds me" Standing the stellar mage gave the bluenette an apologetic smile. "I was supposed to go say hi to someone, so I'll catch you later Levy." The bookworm smiled in return giving her a small wave. Lucy struggled to walk steadily, glancing toward the guild doors; unsure if she'd be able to make it home safely and decided that it'd be best to sober up just a bit. She searched the guild before smiling and making her way to the stairs, climbing them as quickly as she could manage.

Panic surged through her when she heard Mira's voice call out for the guild's attention and she hid behind the closest thing, which happened to be the seith mage. Closing her eyes the stellar mage hoped that Mira wouldn't figure out where she was.

"What are you doing cheerleader?" He questioned and Lucy quickly shushed him.

"I'm hiding." She whispered, cringing when she heard Mira call Bickslow's name.

"Bickslow, have you seen Lucy?!"

She felt him shift hoping he wasn't glancing behind him and giving her away. "Nope, haven't seen her since she left earlier today!" He yelled back in response and Lucy worried that his lie wouldn't hold when Mira made no immediate reply. After several long minutes the barmaid spoke.

"Okay, thanks!" She let out a relieved sigh, stiffening slightly upon hearing his chuckle. Looking up at the man she gave him a grateful smile and he smiled in return.

"So, why exactly are you hiding?" Lucy shot a glance around him before looking up at him, a blush on her face from her embarrassment.

"To be honest it's because I'm avoiding Mira and her demonic matchmaking ways." Her nose scrunched slightly. "I'd really rather not be set up with anyone."

Bickslow laughed in response, nodding his head. "That's definitely a reason to hide. If you want you can stay up here with me for the rest of the night?" He offered.

Lucy looked at him excitedly. "Really?" He nodded and she grinned. "Thank you Bickslow. I really appreciate it." She paused, giving him an apologetic smile. "Though I am sorry I got you involved." The seith mage shrugged it off, making his way over to a table, motioning for her to join him before he sat down.

Lucy smiled, taking a seat beside him and letting out a soft sigh, feeling thankful for Bickslow allowing her to stay there and avoid the whole fiasco on the main floor. Mira's matchmaking schemes were a nightmare and she had been involved in too many for her comfort and decided after the last one she was going to avoid it like the plague – along with never allowing the demon to set her up on _any_ blind dates.

Glancing to the man beside her she decided to strike up a conversation with him and get to know him better. They hadn't really had much time together, and now, was an opportune moment. "So, got any plans after New Year?"

The man shrugged slightly, lowering his mug as he spoke. "Not really. Laxus is bombarded with paperwork so we probably won't be going on a job for a while but I'll probably take up a few solo jobs." He turned to her. "How about you cosplay queen?"

She huffed, ignoring his smirk and making a mental note to get him to quit calling her that annoying nickname later. "I intend to take a solo job or two, rent will be due soon and I'd like to be able to pay early for once or even on time."

"Are you always late?" He inquired and Lucy nodded reluctantly.

"Unfortunately. Natsu always ends up destroying something with or without fighting Gray, and Erza's not really any help either. Usually we lose at least half of our reward and what's left gets divided up so more often than not we have to take more just so I can cover it."

Bickslow chuckled. "Happens with powerful team mates who don't bother to restrain themselves." Lucy sighed.

"Tell me about it. I mean Natsu's been getting stronger so you'd think he'd bother to control his magic to reduce damage." She half complained. "But he doesn't."

The seith mage smiled. "Don't worry, he will in time."

She eyed the man. "You sound so sure that he will, why?"

"Because Laxus was similar" Lucy blinked, staring at the man in shock. He chuckled in response, leaning over, his fingers grasping her chin before closing her mouth

"It's not _that_ surprising, cheerleader. He _is_ a dragon slayer."

"Yeah but, this is _Laxus_ we're talking about. He's an S-class mage and crazy powerful and can seriously kick ass, how could he _not_ control his magic?"

* * *

Bickslow rolled unseen eyes, figuring that she'd make the assumption like everyone else did about his leader. It wasn't that he expected any other response but he figured she'd have a little more common sense about it. Sure now Laxus was powerful and an amazing S-class mage with total control of his lightning but for some reason, he and the rest of the thunder legion had to figure out, everyone made the assumption that he was born with full control or something.

"He wasn't always an S-class mage you know." He grumbled out, irritated.

"I know, but I – I guess I figured he was someone who had probably put effort into trying to control his magic consistently as it grew." Hearing her apologetic tone he felt a little guilty.

"You'd think but honestly he was just as reckless as Natsu. I didn't meet him until we were late teens but I'd heard enough about him and the damage done to know. In fact even after we met he was still pretty destructive." He paused. "Actually I'm not even sure when he began bothering to control his magic now that I think about it."

Lucy giggled. "Well, then, I suppose I'll just have to wait for it to happen then." She glanced over toward the balcony. He looked in the direction as well, hearing a fight breaking out. "I just hope I don't have to wait _too_ long…" She mumbled trailing off with a sigh and he smiled.

"So, coplayer." He began, figuring a topic change might cheer her up and she turned toward him. "Any New Year resolutions?" She nodded.

"Make sure Natsu doesn't break my window, teach my team mates how use a door and pay my rent on time." Bickslow laughed.

"I meant personal ones, cosplayer. I'm sure those don't change regardless of the year." The stellar mage laughed lightly.

"Well –"She cut herself off humming in thought and he could feel his lips curl in amusement as he watched her think for several minutes before shaking her head. "No, I don't really have any. How about you?"

He shook his head. "I never make any resolutions, no point."

"What do you mean no point?" She asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"Even if I do, there's no guarantee I'll be able to go through with them the entire year. Who's to say I won't forget them as the year goes on? Why make promises for yourself you don't intend to keep?"

"That's true." She replied softly before nodding her head and looking up at him. "I see your point there."

Grabbing his mug he lifted it to his lips, taking a drink and frowning as he realized it he was now out. Standing he looked down at the stellar mage. "I'm heading down. Want something to drink?"

"Yeah – yes, please." She smiled at him and he returned it.

"I'll be back in a few." She nodded and he made his way down to the first floor, getting a couple drinks and thanking Kinana before returning to the second floor, giving the blonde her drink.

"Thank you." She spoke softly before taking a drink, setting the mug down and looking at him. "You've been with Laxus and the rest of the thunder god tribe for a while right?" He nodded his head. "So you've been on a lot of jobs together right?" He chuckled, giving another nod of his head.

"Yeah cosplay queen."

"Then, do you have a favorite job?" He shook his head, setting his mug down.

"Not really, I've enjoyed a lot of the jobs we've done." She hummed for a brief moment before speaking.

"Is there a job you didn't like?"

"Yeah, there was." She tilted her head slightly, curiosity flashing in her brown orbs.

"What one?"

"Working at 8-Island." Lucy's brows furrowed slightly.

"Really? How come?"

"Too many people." He confessed, shifting uncomfortably at the memory before wincing slightly at his confession. He looked up at the stellar mage who seemed to be in a small state of shock.

"But – I –You – You've always been so outgoing and – everything." She managed to get out and he shrugged, lifting his mug of alcohol.

"Yeah, I know but being around people I know and strangers are two different things." She frowned slightly.

"True but –" She went silent and he could see her brain working to understand and he knew she'd have a bit of difficulty considering they've never truly interacted outside of the guild. "So, not a people person then?" She finally asked and he shook his head.

"Not really." She smiled at him and he felt slightly confused but grateful she didn't try to question him. "So…any jobs you've taken that you didn't like?"

She giggled, nodding her head. "Yes, but going through that list would take the rest of the night."

He raised an unseen eyebrow. "That many?"

"Yep, majority of the jobs we take end in disaster, involve too much fighting or result in me losing no less than half of my clothing." He felt a familiar perverted grin make its way onto his face.

"Half your clothing, huh?"

She made a face. "Pervert" She grumbled out and he laughed.

"You mentioned it, how can I not think about it?" She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Pervert." He grinned at her, his tongue lolling out as he laughed again.

* * *

She huffed softly, smiling slightly before taking a drink from her mug. Giggling as she realized she was had intended to sober up and here she was drinking again. She continued talking with Bickslow, getting to know him better as he learned things about her as well. They talked about memorable jobs both funny and ones they'd rather forget, about things they liked, finding they had a few similarities. The conversation seemed to flow easily between them and Lucy was glad for it, especially as she found herself desiring to talk to the man more often than just that night.

Lucy had a couple more mugs of alcohol, glad she had sobered up just a bit before she began drinking again. She sat there staring at him for several minutes before becoming distracted with the sound coming from the main floor.

"Sounds like they've got the lacrima ready." She frowned slightly before remembering Mira had set up a lacrima in the guild so that they could watch the annual Crocus ball drop. Bickslow stood up, holding his hand out and she smiled, taking hold of it as she stood from her seat with his assistance.

The stellar mage blushed as his large hand held hers, smiling at the warmth she felt from it. The duo walked over to the railing, allowing them to look out over the guild and see the lacrima projection. Lucy bit her lip, refraining from speaking the protest on her lips as he released her hand. She stood for a moment before lifting herself up onto the railing, blushing as he startled, looking as if he was about to reach out and steady her.

"You sure that's a good idea?" He asked warily and Lucy merely nodded her head.

"Yep, it's fine. Besides if I start to fall, I'm sure you'll catch me." He chuckled.

"You sure?" He jested and she frowned slightly, hoping he would.

"Yes?" She answered unsure and he laughed again before turning out toward the guild, leaning on the rail. Assuming that was his silent assurance she looked out, smiling at the sight of her team mates and fellow guild members quieting down a bit as they began to settle for the drop. Lucy looked toward the projection before glancing to the man beside her a smile making its way onto her face as an idea came to her. "You know, I think I do have a resolution after all." She half confessed, watching as he turned his head toward her.

"Oh?" She nodded her head. "What is it?" She smiled.

"This year I resolve to see you without your metal thing-a-ma-jigger on." He chuckled.

"It's a visor." Bickslow corrected.

She nodded. "Right. Visor." She nodded again. "I want to see you without it on." She declared, feeling uneasy when his smile faded and he looked away from her.

Lucy shifted, chewing on her lip, worried that maybe she had said something wrong when he stood up and turned toward her, his hands raising towards his head and removing his visor and tugging off his hood. She felt her breath catch as his dark red eyes met with hers. She suddenly wanted to move closer to look at his face properly to really see every exotic detail of the man standing in front of her. He shifted, his hands lifting and she jolted forward, reaching out to stop him.

"Don't put it back on." She mumbled out before giving her head a small shake, a blush on her face as she cleared her throat. "I-I mean, if you wouldn't mind, please don't put your visor back on." She looked up at him and he gave a nod of his head, setting it down. She smiled slightly before pouting. "Ah, you spoiled my resolution, now I don't have one."

"I could always put the visor back on and you can wai-"

"No!" She cut him off, her face heating up at her sudden exclamation. "S-Sorry." She stammered out.

"You're alright cheerleader." Lucy smiled at his assurance and turned her attention to the lacrima projection noticing there were only a few minutes left. Shifting on the rail the stellar mage glanced toward Bickslow before doing her best to discreetly scoot closer to him, blushing scarlet when he stood up and moved behind her, his hands resting over hers. Her heart fluttered as she felt the fingers of one entwine, letting out a shaky breath to ease her nerves and keep her giddiness under control, a wide smile on her face.

Lucy watched the screen as the seconds passed, reaching closer to the moment when the ball dropped, signifying the New Year. Shifting in her seat she watched as the countdown from 10 began and she whispered the numbers softly, distracted when Bickslow released her hand, grasping her chin to turn her toward him. Her brown orbs lifted to meet his dark red briefly before his lips descended upon hers, the cheers and shouts from the guild members below signifying the New Year sounded far away as his soft lips moved against her own, stealing her breath away.

"Happy New Year cosplay manic queen." He murmured when he pulled away.

A smile tugged at her lips and she shifted, turning more toward him. "Happy New Year Bickslow." She whispered in response before tugging the man towards her, meeting his lips eagerly in another kiss.


End file.
